Through Her Eyes
by IcyTanya
Summary: It's after the war, and a little girl finds a snapshot and one of it's subjects. She helps Severus get his 'happily-ever-after.' Harry Potter/Severus Snape


Not canon-compliant.  
Standard disclaimer applies. HP/SS . If anyone's interested I usually update in my livejournal (so much easier correcting mistakes) earlier. Address in my profile.  
Oneshot story- i own Cassie btw, she is cute! Some mistakes are on purpose, she is a kindergarten kid after all.

Through Her Eyes

She crawled into her bed, curled up into a ball and stared at the snapshot. It was hard to believe that she would never see him again. 'Happily ever after,' was, she decided, a bummer. She wanted to know what happened after the 'after'.

It was so weird not having someone to talk to (even if that someone was less than a ghost- he was still fun). She turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling and started talking to herself, instead. "Once upon a time, there lived a boy, a little boy named Severus Snape, a half-blood who was abused by his muggle father. One day, he received a letter." Then she grinned and corrected herself, as _he _had- so many times, after he had started to like her. "Not _a_ letter, _the _letter, the letter inviting him to Hogwarts. He had heard of Hogwarts, from his mother.

"It sounded like a mysterious, wonderful place- where dreams came true and knowledge was respected instead of ridiculed. The bitter truth drove him almost mad. Soon, his mother died, and any care he might have until then had, vanished along with his memories of her. A cycle of abuse began, and the first time someone offered him the means to be free- he took it, with disastrous results." She smiled in a satisfied manner, "I'm saying it pretty well, aren't I?" a little forlornly, she added, "But you're not here to listen,"

She could feel tears prickling at the back of her eyes, and dryness in her throat that came from not sleeping for almost two days. Holding back the tears that were threatening to spill was difficult but she wanted to finish the story so she fast-tracked beyond the story of the birth of Harry Potter and the tragedy of his parent's death and everything to two years after Voldemort had been defeated.

"Everything and everyone was fine, and good and happy, and Harry and Severus had secretly fallen in love and were also fine, and happy and good. No one knew of their happiness yet- and long before they could tell anyone, tragedy occurred." She paused for breath then continued determinedly, "Severus had found a wedding ring, and a woman's picture in Harry's house and immediately demanded explanations- Harry lied, and said he had never seen them before." She sat up and interlocked her fingers around her legs, "That very night, there was a horrible storm, Harry Potter died after having fallen into a stream and drownded, but people said it must have been suicide because weather-shielding charms were really easy things, but de-de-desecarting," she stuttered trying to get the word right, "a hero's name was not looked upon very kindly so the whispers had to stop.

"Also, that very same night, Severus' house had been struck by lightning and since wizards have no idea of lightning rods, he died painfully and was, even if he won't believe, mourned by a lot of people,"

And then, she added mentally, because he couldn't leave without knowing (and was a stubborn old man) what had gone wrong, he had stayed behind- as even less than a ghost or a poltergeist, at the house (Grimmauld Place- which had been left to her parents, on condition that they allow Dobby to stay) and she had found the diary that had spoken of the brief, glorious affair and the whirlwind marriage of one Harry Potter with Linda Wheeler, and her slow drop into cancer, where he couldn't help her since he had immunity being a wizard- but she was muggle.

Afterwards, he had fallen into a deep depression from where only his former Professor's nasty comments and well-hidden anxiety had raised him into a second chance at love and life. Faced suddenly with his previous unhappiness- he had lied rather than have to go through explaining it.

And faced by this indication of how untrue his accusations had been, Severus had gone away very quietly, and later had returned to tell her that he had to go- he had someone to apologise to, and Harry had come down from heaven to take Severus away. So the only person left alone was her.

It hadn't been nice, coming home every evening after kindergarden to find her pretty snapshot hidden away… but she missed it.

Cassie Granger-Weasley crawled underneath the comforter with the framed snapshot and lay awake the whole night long.


End file.
